


恰如其分

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 一场突如其来的意外迫使大和失去了他的声音。然而在卡卡西看来，天藏并没有受到什么影响……





	恰如其分

1.

 

第三天没见到大和的时候，卡卡西才意识到有哪里不对。

 

当然，他们很忙。自卡卡西班返回木叶后这短短几周，大和的闲暇时间全都被人手不足的暗部任务给侵占了：一走就是三五天起步，回来时可能带着伤又可能羁押着几个叛忍——即使在五代目的要求下暂时脱离了暗部，大和仍然对它抱有特殊的情感。他为数不多的联系之一，又像是某种无形的镣铐。卡卡西想，从职责和归属感上把他的后辈栓得牢牢实实。而至于卡卡西自己，他也把时间投入到长久缺席以来的复健中，间接导致他经过七十二小时才终于发觉，有人逃得未免太远了些。

 

第四天在医院附近遇到了疲倦的小樱后，卡卡西更加确信了有什么事发生，而他被排除在事件之外。年轻的女忍者看到他先是一惊，随后两手紧张地在裙子上来回擦拭着。

 

“卡卡西老师！”小樱招呼道，卡卡西朝她点了点头。

 

“医院，”他意有所指地瞥向医院大门，“发生什么了吗？”

 

“静音小姐找我帮忙而已，”她说，“我正好也有问题想问纲手大人。”

 

所以并不是非常要紧的任务损失了。“辛苦了，”卡卡西说，语调带着点笑意，“顺便一提，刚才鸣人四处在问你在哪里，好像他找你有事。”

 

“他一直都有事。”小樱听起来并没有言辞中那样嫌弃。

 

“那么去吧，”等女孩长吁一口气、已经转头走出两三步时卡卡西突然想起什么似的又喊住她。“等等，小樱！”卡卡西问道，“最近有看到大和吗？”

 

卡卡西班内如果要对说谎的熟练程度排名的话，春野樱当然在前列——仅限于特定情况。鸣人的谎言烂透了而佐井在根得到的训练使他即使是真话也难以分辨。天藏则是最单纯又最真诚的那个。这意味着他能把再假的假话也说得比火影谏言的可信度还要高。卡卡西吃过他的亏。

 

“大和队长啊……大和队长，”小樱扭头看向他，极为自然地对上了卡卡西的目光，“确实有两三天没见到了呢！上次见到他时是在书店那边，好像在挑一本建筑杂志看。”

 

忍建艺术。不错的月刊杂志。“见到大和的话请帮我传个话，”他说，“就说，我养的虹之玉快干死了。”

 

“我明白了，卡卡西老师。”小樱忽视了多肉植物在夏天不可能被轻易干掉的习性，只是满口答应。

 

“拜托你咯。”银发男人摆了摆手。

 

 

但小樱似乎想确保他离开医院门口。在上忍略带疑惑的目光下她显得有些尴尬，也依然站在那儿等到卡卡西的身影从拐角消失后才离开。确实很累，而对卡卡西说谎加重了她心里某处不受管控的不安感。道路旁侧的高大绿植下投的阴影刚好笼在正对面的长椅上，与阳光烤炙的地面对比强烈。

 

她本意只是出来透透气，离开前纲手却表示后续她一个人就足够了。阳光把消毒水味从衣服中驱散走时小樱以为这就结束了，没有尽头又毫无头绪的治疗——尽管结果与她所想相差了三块火之国边境线那么远。

 

用以抑制作用的符文，敷满草药的绷带在后颈缠绕成结，医疗忍术刺激下重新长好的皮肉以及堆叠到半人高的药瓶药罐。小樱想着，既然纲手大人都那样说了，那情况一定得以好转。

 

与她熟悉时间不长不短的那位木遁使要比她乐观得多。在得知病情时他甚至主动要求出院，被五代目火影强硬拒绝后也没彻底消灭这个念头。小樱看到他朝自己比划了几个手势，应该是暗部忍者们通用的密语——不怪她读不懂。后来纲手递给他一块手写板。

 

【辛苦了】，大和写下，【我没有大碍。】

 

 

2.

 

“所以小樱没在骗我。”那道慵懒的声线响起时，病房内仅剩的两个人都反应过度——床上那位被吓了一跳，而纲手看起来有意想把闯入者从窗户边丢下去。

 

“门之所以存在是有意义的！”火影说，颇为气势汹汹地转身过去，“卡卡西！”

 

“非常抱歉，火影大人。”银发忍者轻巧地从窗边跳下，朝她浅鞠一躬。“不过前台没有告诉我确切的位置，我只能从外面自己找来了。大和。”他向自己班的队长简单示意，得到对方一记点头作为回应。

 

卡卡西在纲手开口前多打量了大和几眼。一直不离身的脸盔放在床头，被替换用的绷带和外敷药挡着，玻璃杯里的清水还剩一半左右。棕发男人被他盯着，不自在地挪了挪位置，却恰巧让卡卡西把颈颔部的伤势看得一清二楚。

 

“是上次任务导致的吗？”他问道，顺手拿起属于大和的水杯嗅了嗅，纲手怀抱起双臂简短解释道。“草隐的几个叛忍做的。所幸毒素已经清理得差不多，大和的体质也让恢复容易了许多，只是……”

 

“只是？”卡卡西问。

 

他右眼的视线一直锁在大和身上，后者也知道自己躲不开了，干脆微微侧着脸面朝向卡卡西，黑色眼睛里饱含歉意和其他什么。他嘴角的弧度看起来像是苦笑，在纲手的准许下抬起右手，将缠绕在颈间的几圈绷带拉松、露出一部分新长出的皮肉来。

 

墨黑的封印术式烙在那几片显得白皙的嫩肉上，随着大和吞咽唾沫时喉结的动作也上下滑动。五代目火影走近他，替木遁使把后颈的结松开，卡卡西便看到全部了。

 

“这种术式本来是防止情报人员泄露消息，强制施加且导致时间差的术，”她说，“战争时常用，我想你也见过的。”

 

“它改动过？”卡卡西说，某一根神经叫嚣着想要伸手去碰触大和脆弱的咽喉——但他当然抑制住，“我不明白，什么情况下会用到这种术？”

 

大和被夹在他们中间，抬起的右手又放下了。他紧抓着医用被单以至于指端失去血色，卡卡西注意到这点，在反应过来前身体已经朝前一步跨去，纲手奇怪又了然地瞥了他一眼。“当术者脑袋不正常的时候，”她直说了，看得出这经过改动的术式确实给她们造成了不少麻烦，“后几天可以出院，这个术最起码会维持两周左右以确保信息过期，我想，最长也就在三十天左右。真正麻烦的毒素被清理后不会再有太大威胁了。”

 

“辛苦您了。”卡卡西说。

 

大和挪开视线看向了纲手。幸好三忍之一对她的病患有足够的耐心，在一阵长时间、几乎令人窒息的尴尬沉默中她叹气，率先退出了这场无声的较量。

 

“记住，最快也要明天出院，”她让步了，“因为部位敏感，声带或多或少会受到些影响——卡卡西。”纲手转向后来闯入的上忍，啧了啧嘴。

 

“总而言之，大和在这一个月内是没法说话了。”总结如下。

 

 

病房很空，毕竟不是每个人都愿意把自己的空闲时间都挪去面对敌人的苦无。被风卷动的热空气从窗户间开着的小缝往里钻，和阳光一起致力于让银发忍者的后背温度上升一点。大和看着他又站了一会，随即卡卡西便把医院内浅蓝色的窗帘拉过来，靠在上面。

 

“买到杂志了吗？”他问，“小樱说你之前在找新一刊的《忍建艺术》。”

 

大和摇头，片刻后又点头。他似乎觉得在卡卡西面前这样窝在病床上很难堪，便盘腿坐起来，细瘦的脚踝被床单遮掩着。暗部的手势密语总在奇怪的地方派上用场——【我。】大和第一个手势如此。【错过了。】

 

他对错过杂志的态度也比自己受伤要来得认真。木遁诚然让他的恢复能力比其他忍者要高出很多，但说到底他也只是个不那么普通的普通木叶忍者而已。卡卡西端着杯子把水倒掉了，重新添上的白水温度适中，更年轻的男人注视着他的一举一动，在杯子递到自己面前时张嘴想说什么。

 

无声。

 

卡卡西歪着头，大和接过杯子低头闷声抿着，眉眼温顺，等到他以为卡卡西移开目光后才试探着向上迅速瞥了眼。

 

“天藏。”卡卡西说。大和现在没法反驳这个称谓了，不过他们独处时前辈怎样称呼都行，棕发忍者双手捧着玻璃杯，交叠的拇指被液体折射的光线照着看起来有些微错位感。逃避无法解决问题，但对他来讲偶尔的逃避却是一种放松。大和看起来充分利用了卡卡西好心递给他的杯子。

 

又隔了很久卡卡西才继续说下去，不过又没头没尾。“等鸣人知道这件他会憋死的，”大和想到他们队伍中最吵闹的那位成员，“你不回应的话，就没人和他顶嘴了。”

 

他摩擦着自己手指关节，微笑起来。问题在于卡卡西并不是他们两之中话较多的那个，大和仅算是用言语来调节气氛，更多时候他偏好于享受安静。这两句没话找话的闲谈可能已经是正常的卡卡西的极限了，除非他还想套某人的话。

 

所以轮到大和来做点什么。本就温热的杯子在手心里保持着温度，他把剩余的水全部灌下一饮而尽，习惯性地想清一清嗓子——自然，没有声音发出，卡卡西也紧盯着他喉咙处那几道露出来的术式字迹。

 

【幸好是我中招呢。】

 

银发男人显然等的不是这种答话。

 

大和撇撇嘴角，叹了口气。【如果是其他人受这种毒，可就危险了。】他继续说。【从之前的话来看，你在找我吗？】

 

“小樱没告诉我你在医院。”卡卡西说。

 

【让你担心了，前辈。】

 

“好好休息。”这不是他真正想说的。

 

大和看着他，手势上回应着【好的。】

 

先前被纲手大人解开的绷带并没有重新系上，看起来伤患本人也没有意愿再用憋死人的草药味束着自己。见卡卡西没有回应后大和低下头开始拆绷带，一圈一圈，绕在手腕上，宽松的病号服下偶尔看得见相对于成年男性来说过分纤细的大臂。这个噤声术式挫劣却行之有效，墨黑的字印爬在大和脖颈上，像特殊的项圈一般锁住他的声音。

 

他仿佛根本不受影响。

 

卡卡西多待了会，他的目的达到了——既然已经找到大和，甚至还弄清楚了原因，他也没必要继续耗在医院当一颗巨型盆栽。还有快旱死的多肉植物等他回去浇水（天藏会轻易拆穿这个谎言），他可以离开了。

 

“那我先走了，”卡卡西说，“明天见，天藏。”

 

大和空出只手来回答他，简单的两个动作，附赠一个幅度不大的笑容。【明天见。】

 

其实他想问卡卡西能否帮忙买到杂志，不过缺少一期也不会改变什么，直到银发男人回头确认般地望向他最后一眼时也没准备说出口。

 

“对了，你需要我帮你买点什么吗？”卡卡西问，语调一如既往的懒散随便。

 

这三天以来的第一次，大和无比想念他自己的声音。


End file.
